1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting malfunction of a variable valve lift apparatus and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine generates power by burning fuel in a combustion chamber in air media drawn into the chamber. Intake valves are operated by a camshaft in order to intake the air, and the air is drawn into the combustion chamber while the intake valves are open. In addition, exhaust valves are operated by the camshaft, and a combustion gas is exhausted from the combustion chamber while the exhaust valves are open.
An optimal operation of the intake valves and the exhaust valves depends on a rotation speed of the engine. That is, an optimal lift or optimal opening/closing timing of the valves depends on the rotation speed of the engine. In order to achieve such an optimal valve operation depending on the rotation speed of the engine, various research has been undertaken. For example, research has been undertaken for a variable valve lift (VVL) apparatus that enables different lifts depending on an engine speed.
Despite various advantages of the variable valve lift apparatus, it is difficult to detect operation error of the variable valve lift apparatus.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.